Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P.
Information Summary: The episode starts with Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 5 being attacked by the notorious Delightful Children From Down The Lane. But once again, they are defeated when Numbuh 1 shows up and defeats them. Father - appearing for the first time - is disappointed with the DCFDTL, but gives his children once more chance, giving the kids "The Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine" at their request. They return to the Treehouse, and after a long, destructive battle, transform Numbuh 1 into an adult (using the Age Cigar from Operation: C.A.B.L.E.-T.V.). Numbuh 1 must therefore leave the KND, because he is too old to be in it, and leaves to find a job. The story skips ahead two weeks later. The DCFDTL have destroyed their treehouse, so Sector V uses a cardboard box as a temporary clubhouse. Finally, Numbuh 4 convinces the others to go get ice cream, but Numbuh 1, the ice cream truck driver, refuses to give any of the kids ice cream, much to their disappointment. The team goes to visit the Delightfuls, and manage to steal the device - but the Delightfuls refuse to give it up, and they struggle over the ray, turning into teens, babies, and even seniors. The battle ends with Numbuh 1 coming in, simply asking for the Age Cigar. The Delightfuls are incredulous until he points out that he is now an adult, and therefore, they must obey him. The Delightfuls reluctantly hand over the remote just as Father comes in, congratulating Nigel on "tricking a bunch of kids." Father than unleashes his demonic fire powers on Nigel. Mr. Uno and the Sector V agents fight back, finally overcoming him with a barrage of Nigel's ice cream. Nigel is turned back to normal, and the team leaves. Due to the attack from The Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine, however, the Treehouse is in ruins. Numbuh 1, however, is not worried, as he states, "It's going to be a long time before they grow up." The end credits show their Treehouse being rebuilt. *Villain Debuts: Father *Ally Debuts: Grown-up Numbuh 1 *Starring: Sector V *Locations: Sector V Treehouse, Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane *2x4 Tech: H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. *Villain Technology: Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine, Age Cigar *Time Cards Shown: Two Weeks Later Trivia/Goofs *This is the fifth Numbuh 1 episode. *This is the first appearance of Father, the KND's biggest enemy, who was only mentioned before in Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N. and Operation: Z.O.O. His next episode is Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G. *Numbuh 1 was not decommisioned though he was an adult. The reason for this may be because the KND Moonbase had not yet been introduced into the series yet. Sector V perhaps needs to alert the Moon Base, which would make sense because they wanted Numbuh 1 to remain as their leader. *This is the season 1 finale. *When Father appears after the DCFDTL give the ray to adult Numbuh 1, he is at the the top of the stairs but in the scene when he is speaking he was at the bottom of the stairs. *This is the first episode that has rain in it. *At the end when Sector V has defeated Father and the DCFDTL, the Delightful Children were trembling, showing they have a fear towards Sector V. *This is the first 20-minute episode. *This is one of the few times when the DCFDTL do not speak in complete monotone. This happenes when they say 'Yes Sir' to father. Their unison is broken up due to their fright. *This episode, being the season finale, contains numerous elements from past episodes, including the Age-Changing Ray from Operation: C.A.B.L.E.-T.V., Numbuh 2's fly suit from Operation: T.H.E.-F.L.Y., and H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. from Operation: T.U.R.N.I.P. *While The Delightful Children were playing with the Age Cigar on Jenkins, their eyes temporarily were black instead of blue. (Along with the tall brunette boy when he temporarily transformed into an old man.) G.R.O.W.-U.P. *When Numbuh 1 goads Father into attacking him, Numbuh 4 can be seen sitting next to Numbuh 3 in the Ice Cream Van with each holding an ice lollie in their hands and their clothes covered in ice cream flavours. But after Father melts the Ice lollies, Numbuh 4 complains that his ice cream melted, Numbuh 3 is not seen next to him, but When Numbuh 1 Comes over to the van and asks for an ice cream, she is seen next to him. *When The Delightful Children were playing with the Age Cigar they turn Jenkins into a baby and the cigar is broken but in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. he is seen again as an old man but this may be a different butler. G.R.O.W.-U.P. Category:Season 1 Category:Long Episodes